ch1: nouveau monde
by yatjaflower
Summary: je me sent si faibles, moi et mon petit frere avons ete tuer. je me suis reveiller dans un tout nouveau monde, celon galadriel je suis une terrienne. ses donc a cela que je fait part de la quetes de thorin ecus-de-chenes, mais pourais-je durant cela trouver le temp d' aimer et de proteger...
1. nouveau monde

Pour commencer je dirais que je suis une simple '' Mary Sue '' ; mes propres parents m'ont tuée lorsque je n'avais que dix-huit ans dans un accident de voiture. J'étais en route pour la campagne avec mon cher petit frère lorsque c'est arrivé. Hélas, je ne serais pas sorti à ce moment là si j'avais su que cela me coûterai la vie.

Je m'appelle Amelia Savard. J'ai de longs cheveux brun chocolat et de beaux yeux verts émeraude. J'avais dix-huit ans lorsque je suis morte dans cet accident avec mon petit frère. Il se nomme Adam Savard et c'est un jeune garçon plein de vie, il a des cheveux noir ébènes et des yeux bleus couleur cristal. Il avait seulement dix ans quand il est mort. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été facile ; je détestais ma vie alors que je faisais tout pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Mes parents m'ont toujours ignoré car j'étais rebelle, mais c'est mon caractère, je suis comme ça.

- Pourquoi es tu si différente de nous ? demanda ma mère, je ne comprends pas.  
- Peut-être parce que j'aime les aventures ? Dis-je avec calme, tu devrais être heureuse non ?  
- Amelia ! ne parle pas ainsi à ta mère ! dit mon père avec colère, parle lui autrement.

- C'est plutôt vous mes chers parents qui devraient me parler autrement, vous m'avez toujours détesté de toute façon ! Répondis-je avec haine.  
La claque vola sans que je ne puisse le réaliser. Je me suis tenue la joue, encore sous le choc, en retenant mes larmes. Avec colère je me suis retournée pour courir aussi loin d'eux que je le pouvais. Adam m'a suivit pour me voir pleurer. Une chance qu'il était là car je ne pourrais vivre toute seule, Adam est mon ange et je l'aime...

- Grande sœur...  
- Oh Adam... que dirais tu d'aller camper avec moi ?  
- Sérieux ? demanda Adam, rien que tout les deux ?  
- Oui rien que nous deux. Aller, vas faire ton sac nous partons sur le champ.

Nous avons préparé nos affaires et sommes tous les deux montés dans ma voiture. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon propre père puisse trafiquer ma voiture pour que j'ai un accident. Durant le trajet nous chantions tout les deux des chansons de la radio. J'ai ri en voyant Adam danser sur la banquette arrière. Mais dans une pente très inclinée, je remarqua que ne je pouvais plus freiner. Adam commençais à paniquer. Et moi aussi...

- Amelia j'ai peur.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Adam je suis là.  
- Amelia devant toi…

C'est à ce moment là que je vis un camion nous rouler droit dessus. Il y a eu un énorme choc et la voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux pour finalement retomber au sol. J'avais trop mal pour bouger et Adam était si silencieux, bien trop silencieux pour qu'il puisse être... J'ai alors fermé les yeux, laissant la mort venir me chercher. À notre réveil tout était étrange autour de nous, je me suis redressée pour voir que moi et Adam étions des nains.

- Grande sœur où somme nous ? demanda t-il, je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.  
- Je ne sais pas Adam. Moi non plus je ne sais pas où nous sommes.  
- Où sont Maman et papa ? J'ai peur...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Viens, marchons...

Inquiet, Adam me suivais de très près dans cette contrée si étrange. Au bout du chemin , nous rencontrâmes un homme géant qui nous regardait d'un air confus. Adam s'est alors cacher derrière moi, craintif et apeuré. Pour moi cela était différent. L'homme en question est descendu de son cheval pour se mettre à notre hauteur.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude…  
- Pourquoi me demander qui je suis, si vous ne savez même pas qui vous êtes.  
- Je sais qui je suis ! Dis-je avec impatience, répondez …  
- Je ne vous veux aucun mal très chère, dit-il avec un simple sourire, D'où venez vous ?  
- On vient de très loin mais répondez : où somme nous…  
- En Terre du Milieu, je ne veux en aucun cas vous faire du mal… mais que font deux jeunes nains sur la route de la Comté ? demanda l'inconnu avec calme.  
- Nous sommes perdu, moi et mon frère.  
- Hum je vois... Je suis Gandalf le Gris et vous qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis Amelia Savard et voici mon petit frère Adam.  
- Enchanté Monsieur Gandalf, dit Adam timidement.  
- Venez avec moi je ne peux vous laisser seul ici, dit Gandalf en se redressant, on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
- Gandalf, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment répondu. Où sommes nous au juste ? Demandais-je, je ne connais pas cet endroit.  
- Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu, mais votre réponse était très évasive aussi ma chère amie. D'où venez-vous ? demanda Gandalf après m'avoir répondu.  
- Nous venons de très loin, très, très loin au delà des mers…

Ce fut donc après ces brèves présentations que tous les trois prirent la route vers la Comté. Durant le chemin Gandalf eut la gentillesse de laisser Adam chevauché avec lui. Arrivés vers Bree, ils laissèrent le cheval là pour continuer a pied. Ils rencontrèrent alors une bande de nains. Inquiet, Adam se cacha derrière moi en les voyant armés, moi j'essayais de rester le plus calme possible...

- Gandalf ! Qui sont ces deux jeunes personnes avec vous ? demanda un vieux nain avec un sourire.  
- Mes très cher nains, voici Dame Amelia Savard et son petit frère Adam Savard, deux précieux amis, dit Gandalf en nous présentant à tout le monde…  
- Enchanté, je suis Balin. A votre service. Dit-il avec une révérence, de quelle contrée êtes vous ?  
- Nous venons de bien loin au delà des mers, d'un petit village qui a été attaquer. Moi et mon frère sommes les dernier survivants de notre peuple... dis-je avec calme en tenant la main de mon petit frère, nous avons rencontrer Gandalf alors que nous errions ici…  
- Je suis Bofur, pour vous servir.  
- Je suis Adam monsieur.  
- Pas de monsieur jeune garçon, juste Bofur. Alors vous êtes ici pour l'aventure ?  
- Oui si on peut dire ? Dis-je avec calme, Gandalf pourrais-je vous parler en privé ?  
- Grande sœur je peux rester avec toi… S'il te plaît...  
- Non Adam, vas avec Maître Bofur. Je dois avoir une discussion avec Gandalf, entre adultes.

Adam parti avec Bofur près des autres nains comme je regarda Gandalf. Nous nous étions assis à une table tous les deux, prêts à aborder les choses sérieuses.

a suivre ch2...


	2. protections

Jetait inquiète sur ma tache ici dans cette compagnie de nain avec Adam a mes coter, toute fois j'ai été attiré vers la grande table quand un des hommes as pris le bras de Adam. Je me suis lever pour aller droit vers cette homme et le pousser loin de mon frère, celui-ci as atterrie au sol avant de me regarder avec haines dans les yeux…

- si tu touche a mon petit frère tu le regretteras ? Dis-je avec venin dans la voix.  
- non mais comment oses-tu femme ? dit l'homme avec haine.  
- j'ai tout les droits pour protéger mon petit frère.  
- grande sœur attentions…

Au cri de mon petit frère l'homme en question me gifla au visage devant tout le monde, sous le choc j'ai touché ma lèvre en sang avant de laisser la colère dans mes yeux. Je let regarder rire pour le frapper dans les partie avec mon genou le voyant plier en 2, par la suite j'ai cogné son visage avec mon poing avec force ouvrant mes jointure.

- SI TU OSE ME FRAPPER DE NOUVEAUX JE VAIS TE CASTRER ESPECE DE CON…  
- je devrais te tuer salle garces…  
- COMMENT M'AS-TU NOMMER SALOP ? Dis-je en levant le ton.  
- sale garces.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai faite mais mes yeux on briller d'un vert avant de projeter l'homme au delà la pièce devants tous surpris, gandalf ses lever en ayant sentit la puissance que je dégageais avant de sen mêler. Adam as courut dans mes bras avec larmes, en le regardant en pleur j'ai tombé a genou en me calmant…

- grande sœur arrête sil vous plaie, ne fait pas comme la dernière fois.  
- je suis désoler mon petit ? En le tenant serrer contre moi, je vais êtres bien.  
- comment avez-vous faite cela dame Amelia  
- je croix que vous êtes connecter a la magie tres chère? Dit gandalf avec un sourire, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vos capacité comme celui-ci.  
- je ne peux hélas pas vous en parler maintenant, car cette capacité ne se d'éclanche qu'avec colères ? Dis-je en le regardant avec tristesse.  
- grande sœur tu me promets de ne pas le refaire, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveaux.

En regardant Adam je let tenue serrer contre moi, je let pris dans mes bras et je me suis lever pour le voir contre moi. L'aubergiste a eux la gentillesse de nous donner une chambre âpres ce qui c'était passer, je regardais Adam dormir tout en lui chantant une berceuse apaisante. Le lendemain la femme de l'aubergiste nous avais donné des vêtements pour le voyages, je marchais au coter de Adam et de gandalf avec calme.

- grande sœur ou allons nous? Demanda Adam avec calme  
- nous allons suivre gandalf dans une aventure, j'ai donné ma parole de les aider après ce qui ses passer la nuit dernière.  
- dit je peux aller sur ton dos nana  
- tu peux marcher Adam ? Dis-je avec calme, tu es un grand garçon.  
- j'ai mal au pied aller nana sil vous plaie

avec un soupire je me suis mis a genou pour laisser Adam monter sur mon dos, je me suis redresser en le tenant assez sécuritaire. Les nain avais rie de Adam qui avais un sourire heureux, je pouvais voir gandalf calme et marcher en regardant devants lui. Plus tard en soirée on est allé par pair a la demeure de se bilbo sacquet, Adam marchais a mes coter en voyant le signe sur le bas de la porte. Nous avons donc cogné a la porte pour le voir ouvrir, confus il mas regarder de haut en bas et a regarder Adam.

- je suis Amelia  
- je suis Adam a votre service  
- vous devriez êtres bilbo sacquet ? Demandais-je avec un doux sourire.  
- oui ses le cas vous êtes avec les autres nains  
- ses le cas pouvons nous rentrer  
- une au moins qui est poli, oui vous pouvez entrer.

Une fois entrer Adam as essayé ses botte tout comme moi, il est allé voir bofur pour jouer avec le petit jouet qui lui avais donné plus tôt. Jai marcher avec calme en directions des autres nain pour les regarder s'amuser entre eux, gandalf mas faite place a ses coter que je pris avec calme. Adam as courut assis sur ma cuisse en restant contre moi, bilbo était confus au tout début.

- esse votre fils dame Amelia  
- non il est mon petit frère ? Dis-je avec un sourire, je ne suis pas marier et je net pas d'enfants  
- mais nana je suis ton petit cœur non ?  
- oui mon petit tu le resteras toujours mon petit cœur ? Tu dois avoir sommeille non tu te frotte les yeux depuis tout a l'heur.  
- oui nana.  
- pardonner moi bilbo aurez vous une place ou je pourrais coucher Adam  
- oui première porte a votre gauche  
- je vous remercie.

En me redressant j'ai tenue Adam contre moi, en le couchant sur le lit j'ai retiré ses botte pour le couvrir de la couverture. Il mas regarder avec calme que j'ai chanté une douce berceuse, quelque oreille pouvais entendre le chant. Des qu'il fut endormie j'ai embrassé son front pour me diriger vers les autres, une fois arriver tout les regards était sur moi avec calme.

- qui as t-il ? Demandais-je avec confusions.  
- vous avez une très belle voix dame Amelia ? dit balin avec un doux sourire, d' ou est ce que Vien se chant, il était très profond.  
- cela était ma grand mère qui me la chantais quand jetait enfants, et je la chante depuis pour aider Adam à dormir et cela marche a chaque fois.  
- pas trop secouer de cette soirée dame Amelia ? demanda Kili  
- si vous me nommer dame encore je vous gifle juste Amelia me suffit.  
- très bien Amelia, venez manger quelque choses.

Une fois assise au coter de gandalf j'ai mangé calmement, je regardais les nains parler et rire entre eux. Mais au même moment une personne as cogné a la porte, bilbo était aller ouvrir pour alors voir un autre nain.

a suivre ch3


	3. quetes

Je me suis mise à côté de Bofur et je détailla le nouvel arrivant ; ses yeux bleus profonds on croisés les miens puis il s'avança vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu... dit-il calmement.  
- Je suis Amelia Savard, mon seigneur, à votre service. Dis-je poliment en m'inclinant avec respect.  
- Amelia, voici Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, le chef de cette Compagnie.  
- Gandalf... vous apportez une femme dans cette quête ? Dit Thorin avec méfiance dans la voix, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de se battre.  
- Au contraire, Thorin, Amelia est une alliée puissante et c'est une assistante comme moi.  
- Alors Dame Amelia, vous êtes une sorcière, comme Gandalf.  
- C'est le cas oui, mais je me sers de mes pouvoirs pour les cas d'urgence uniquement.

En regardant ma lèvre fendue et mes yeux, il s'est poussé pour aller dans la salle. Je repris ma place près de Gandalf et je les écoutais parler jusqu' à ce que Thorin parle plus fort. Ceci provoqua de très vives réactions autour de la table et tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire. Adam arriva à ce moment, les larmes aux yeux et Thorin se retourna avec dédain pour le regarder pleurer.

- Nana... dit Adam, j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
- Adam, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, les cauchemars ne son pas réel.  
- Mais Nana, tu n'étais plus là avec moi. J'étais tout seul !  
- Je resterais toujours là petit frère. Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Je ne te quitterais pas, je te l'avais promis non ? Veuillez me pardonner mes seigneurs, je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère.  
- Voulez-vous que je l'endorme Amelia ?  
- Si vous le désirer Bofur.

Dans la chambre, j'ai couché Adam dans le lit en caressant ses cheveux, Bofur lui a raconté une histoire sur d'Erebor La Solitaire et il a sourit. Mais en fermant les yeux il a nommé Bofur '' papa. A cela, j'ai gelé pour le regarder. Bofur a sourit sous l'appellation avant d'embrasser son front. Il est sortit avec moi pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

- Désolée si Adam vous a nommé papa.  
- Oh ça me fait plaisir qu'il me nomme ainsi.  
- Je vous remercie Bofur, nos parent ne nous aimais pas beaucoup et il vous considèrent comme une figure paternelle. Je suis heureuse de le voir rire de si bon cœur.  
- Et qu'en est-il de vous, Amelia. On ne vous a pas vu sourire ou rire depuis notre rencontre.  
- Très peu de choses on été heureuses pour moi, j'ai dû vieillir bien avant que j'en eu l'âge pour protéger Adam de la folie de nos parents.  
- Ca va aller, vous êtes avec nous Amelia. Nous vous protégeront, vous et Adam.  
- Merci Bofur.  
- Vous pouvez aussi dire père si vous le voulez.  
- Si vous le désirez tant père. Dis-je avec calme.

Arrivée dans le salon, je me suis assise contre le mur, les écoutant chanter. Leur chanson m'avais profondément touchée. Elle était très triste et quand Balin m'a montré une feuille, j'ai signé bien avant d'avoir lu. Lorsqu' il fut le temps d'aller dormir, j'ai retrouvé Adam dans le lit. J'ai pris place pour le voir venir se lover contre moi. Je l'ai regardé pour le tenir et m'endormir avec mon bras autour de lui.

- Dis moi Balin, qui était le petit garçon ? Demanda Thorin calmement.  
- Il s'agit d'Adam, le petit frère d'Amelia.  
- C'est du suicide de l'amener avec nous et tu le sais.  
- Thorin le peuple d'Amelia a été anéanti dans une attaque, et Gandalf s'est porter garant pour les protéger tout les deux. Répondit Balin, elle est une fille très forte Thorin, j'ai vu ce qu'elle peut faire une fois qu'elle est en colère.  
- Balin, ce n'est pas la place d'une femme.  
- Dame Amelia a assez souffert, elle nous a donné sa parole pour nous aider à reprendre Erebor et de protéger Adam par la même occasion. Je suis heureux de l'avoir avec nous.  
- Mais à part la magie, que sait t-elle faire d'autre ? Demanda Thorin, très peu convaincu par l'explication de Balin.  
- Elle sera bien, faites-moi confiance Thorin. Dit Gandalf en fumant sa pipe calmement.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec Adam qui n'était pas là. J'ai retirer le manteau étrange qui était posé sur moi pour sortir. Dans la cuisine, Adam était sur les genoux de Bofur, à écouter les histoires de chacun. Oin est venu me tendre une tasse de café que je pris avec joie. Ori dessinais sur ses feuille et le reste de la Compagnie mangeait avec calme. Les deux frères m'ont alors vu regarder l'extérieur avant de croiser leurs yeux.

- Oh Amelia, vous venez manger? Proposa Kili.  
- Oui, venez avant que Bombur ne mange tout ! Renchérit Fili.  
- Je vous remercie mais un simple café me suffit, mes seigneurs.  
- Nana il faut que tu manges, on a une longue randonnée à faire.  
- Alors une simple pomme me suffira mon petit cœur.  
- Non nana, tu dois manger comme nous, sinon t'es privée de dessert !  
- Adam, je ne mange déjà pas de dessert, mais je vais manger pour te faire plaisir.

Aillant pris place entre Kili et Fili, j'ai mangé calmement quelques morceaux, Thorin et le reste des nains venant nous rejoindre à leurs tours. Adam a mis ses bottes pour sortir à l'extérieur courir partout. J'ai fait de même pour le voir regarder les poneys avec admiration. J'ai approcher l'un d'eux pour caresser sa crinière doucement, le poney a penché la tête pour laisser Adam le caresser, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

- Dis Nana, on montera sur ce poney hein ?  
- Peut-être.  
- Nana pourquoi tu ne souris tu plus ? Demanda Adam, c'est à cause de maman ?  
- En partie. Dis-je avec tristesse, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre.  
- Mais Nana, maman n'avait pas le droit de te faire mal comme papa, tu voulais juste leur prouver que tu étais digne d'être capable de veiller sur toi-même. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire du mal.  
- Adam, le passé reste le passé, ne t'en fais pas pour mes anciennes blessures, le temps a la vertu de les cautérisés.  
- Mais Nana, je ne veux pas te voir triste.

A ses mot, Adam m'a serrée contre lui, j'ai rendu sa douce étreinte avant de voir les autres arriver. Pour les poneys, Adam a chevauché avec Bofur, tout heureux d'être avec son « papa ». Quant à moi, Fili est venu me prendre par la taille et me hisser sur l'un d'eux. L'aventure allait bel et bien commencée !

a suivre...


	4. trolls

Fili s'est positionné devant moi pour saisir la rêne et j'ai par instinct mis mes bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. C'est donc ainsi que nous prîmes la route. J'ai écouté les histoires que tous me racontais à propos d' eux, leurs vies dans les Ered Luin, et autres anecdotes amusantes.

- Et vous Amelia, parlez nous un peu de vous. Demanda finalement Fili.  
- Je n'ai que très peu de choses a dire hélas. Je n'étais pas une enfant désirée par mes parents, j'ai alors dû me battre pour ma vie et protéger celle d'Adam.  
- Pourquoi vos parents ne vous désiraient pas ? demanda Dwalin.  
- Nana était plus aventureuse et bagarreuse, elle aimait partir en montagne sans prendre la peine de dire où elle allait, et elle venait toujours me chercher pour courir librement dans les champs avec nos chevaux.  
- Vos parents vous laissaient faire cela ? Dit Bombur surpris.  
- Oui, car ils s'en fichaient éperdument de si je mourrais. Donc je me suis rebellée et j'ai gagner le respect des autres personne de mon âge. Depuis notre arriver ici je vois Adam rire de bon cœur comme autrefois.  
- Dis Nana, on pourra avoir une maison, rien que nous deux ?  
- Oui petit frère, quand le moment sera venu.

A mi-chemin, Bilbo nous a rejoint avec empressement, et Kili et Fili l'ont mit sur un poney et nous avons repris la route. Pour notre premier arrêt, j'ai été chargée de veiller sur Adam. Celui-ci ne tenait pas en place et courrait partout où il le pouvait. Mais j'ai vite couru à travers les arbres pour le voir dans les rapides. Inquiète et prise de peur, j'ai couru à toute vitesse avec les autres derrière moi.

- Nana !  
- Tiens-toi à l'arbre Adam ! Lui criais-je, tentant comme je le pouvais de le sortir de la rivière.  
- Tiens bon, petit !  
- Vite ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps...  
- Adam j'arrive ! Tiens-toi, ne le lâche surtout pas.  
- Mais Nana tu ne sais pas nager !

A ses paroles, j'accélérai encore ma course. J'ai plongé dans l'eau pour vite remonter à la surface. Je me suis laissée emporter avec le courant pour aller là où était mon petit frère. Une fois que l'ai atteint, je le teint fermement contre moi. J'ai regardé les branches d'un arbre qui pendaient près du bord, je leva alors ma main vers elles pour les saisir.

- Nana, que fais-tu… ?  
- Tiens bon Adam, je vais nous sortir de là.  
- Amélia, Adam, attention !

En regardant plus loin, j'ai remarqué que les rapides devenaient encore plus rapides. J'ai mis Adam sur mon dos pour escalader la branche et atteindre le rebord. Une fois près de la rive, j'ai vu Dwalin et Bofur prendre Adam et le mettre sur le terre ferme. J'ai pris la main de Dwalin et toussa afin d'éjecter l'eau s'étant infiltrée dans mes poumons. Adam a sauté dans mes bras, heureux et en larmes, je l'ai serrer contre moi, soulagée de le voir sain et sauf.

- Nana, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu la pente.  
- Ce n'est rien Adam, tu es en vie et c'est ça l'important.  
- Vous allez bien tout les deux ? Demanda Gandalf, inquiet.  
- Oui Gandalf ! Nana m'a sauvé la vie, mais tu ne sais pas nager Nana ? dit mon frère en me regardant, comment as-tu fais pour venir vers moi ?  
- J'ai laissé le courant m'emporter et m'amener jusqu'à toi c'est tout. De plus, je dois être capable d'affronter mes peurs pour pouvoir te protéger.

De retour au campement, Bofur nous a remis une couverture. J'ai tenu Adam contre moi pour le réchauffer grâce à la chaleur corporelle. Il s'était endormi, bien au chaud contre moi, quand Oin a touché mon front. J'étais bien, mais j'étais encore trempée. J'ai enveloppé Adam dans la couverture pour le coucher près du corps de Kili. J'ai été plus loin en forêt pour mes besoins personnels sous le regard de Gandalf.

- Comment vous sentez vous Amelia ? Dit Gandalf en me voyant revenir.  
- Je vais bien Gandalf, dis-je avec calme, j'ai juste eu peur pour Adam.  
- Même pour votre vie Amelia, vous ne saviez pas nager.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de crever Gandalf. Dis-je froidement, me rapprochant de lui, je n'ai jamais été une enfant désirée par ses parent, tout cela par la cause de mes pouvoirs et celle d'Adam.  
- Adam a aussi quelques facultés, comme vous.  
- Oui, mais les siennes sont plus psychiques.  
- Vous devriez dormir un peu.  
- J'y compte bien ! Merci Gandalf, bonne nuit.

Une fois couchée au sol entre mon frère et Fili, j'ai pu fermer les yeux. Thorin avait vu Fili passer un bras autour de moi et me tirer vers lui. Je me suis endormie ainsi, bien au chaud avec la main de Fili près de la mienne. Le lendemain, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu Fili me réveiller en douceur. Nous avons mangé pour ensuite nous préparer à lever le camp. Fili m'avait remis son manteau pour que je puisse rester bien au chaud.

- Il vous tiendras au chaud. Dit Fili en se grattant la tête.  
- Merci Fili, j'apprécie. Répondis-je en embrassant sa joue.  
- Nana, Kili a dit que je pourrais apprendre à me battre comme lui !  
- Hé bien je suis contente pour toi dans ce cas !  
- Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas te battre ?  
- Oui Adam, je vais voir si je trouve une bonne lame à ma taille.

Au bout de quelques semaines de route sous la pluie, nous avions pu atteindre les Monts Brumeux. La pluie battante frappait nos visages et nous étions tous trempés de la tête aux pieds. Adam était sur le poney de Kili, protégé par sa cape, moi pour ma part j'avais le manteau de Fili pour me tenir au chaud. Toutefois, je tenais Fili plus serrer afin de partager ma chaleur avec la sienne. Il avait serré sa main sur les miennes pour les réchauffer.

- Vous avez froid aux mains Amelia.  
- Je vais bien Fili. Dis-je avec calme.  
- Gandalf, ne pouvez vous pas arrêter cette pluie ?  
- Nana, tu pourrais non ? Demanda mon petit frère, je t'ai déjà vu le faire il y a longtemps.  
- Je ne sais pas Adam si j'en serais encore capable aujourd'hui.  
- Pourriez-vous essayer Amelia? Dit Gandalf, concentrez-vous, essayez de faire le vide en vous.

A sa demande, j'ai respiré calmement tout en faisant le vide en moi, et, comme prévu mes yeux on briller, cette fois d'un bleu éclatant pour finalement faire cesser la pluie. Le soleil était revenu mais je me sentis faiblir. Fili m'a retenue pour voir que j'avais sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Je me réveilla difficilement, j'étais couchée sur la couche de Fili. Je me suis redressée comme je l'ai pu pour voir Adam dans mes bras, soulagé.

- Nana ! Ca va aller ? Dit Adam avec un grand sourire sur son visage.  
- Oui Adam, j'ai mal à la tête mais c'est tout.  
- A cause de la puissance que vous avez utilisée j'espère ? Dit Balin avec calme, comment vous sentez vous ma chère ?  
- Bien, je vous remercie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous avons mangé tous ensemble mais Kili et Fili son arrivés, paniqués et essoufflés, pour dire le mot '' trolls ''. Tout le monde se saisit de ses armes sauf Adam et moi qui devions rester au camp. On les a suivi quand même mais Adam a vue l'un des trolls près de lui, à cela j'ai couru droit hors

de la forêt pour prendre une lame au sol et entailler la main du troll.

- Cours Adam ! Maintenant !  
- Mais Nana...  
- Aller cache toi !  
- Fais le, Adam. Vite ! Dit Bofur, vas vite te cacher !

Dès qu'il le fit, j'ai tenue la longue épée dans mes deux mains, les trois trolls m'ont regardé avec un sourire mauvais, n'annonçant rien de bon à mon encontre . Quand le premier a voulut me prendre, j'ai fait une roulade j'entaillai son pied, je me suis redressée pour me remettre en position de combat.  
- C'est bon une femelle ? Dit le premier.  
- Oui bigrement délicieux ! Faisons la cuire tout de suite ! Dit le deuxième.  
- Vous allez libérer mes amis. Maintenant. Dis-je avec froideur.  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Ou vous allez le regretter tout les trois.

Je m'élança droit sur eux, les nains me regardaient inquiet. Le troll a frappé au sol et j'ai sauté pour courir sur son bras. Arrivée au sommet de son crâne, j'ai fait un salto avant doublé d'un coup d'épée. De retour au sol, j'ai fais une autre roulade pour continuer mon jeu de jambes, mais l'un d'eux me frappa avec son bras m'envoyant m'écraser douloureusement contre un arbre. J'ai alors crier, et Adam sortit de sa cachette de fortune pour leur lancer des pierres au visage. Au sol, je me suis redressée tant bien que mal pour laisser la rage s'emparer de moi.

- Tu vas le regretter, sale petit écureuil !  
- Ne touchez pas à un seul cheveux de mon fils ! Hurla Bofur, la rage clairement audible dans sa voix.  
- Tu vas mourir, marmot ! Dit le premier en saisissant Adam.  
- Nana aide-moi !

En voyant cela, j'ai hurlée férocement. Si férocement que les trois brutes épaisses qui tenaient mon frère le lâchèrent, Adam tomba sur Thorin. Les trois trolls continuaient de se boucher les oreilles et, à cette vue, je fonça en direction de la marmite brûlante. J'ai foncé dessus pour la renverser sur les immondes trolls, je me suis brûlée l'épaule mais je ne ressentais pas la douleur, trop aveuglée par la rage coulant à travers mes veines. Le sol avait commencé à trembler et des ronces les avaient emprisonnés. Gandalf est arrivé juste à temps pour briser le rocher en deux et ainsi nous débarrasser définitivement de ces dangereuses créatures .

- Nana, est ce que ça va ? Dit mon frère, inquiet après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
- Oui Adam, je vais bien. Libère Thorin et les autres pendant que je m'occupe de la brochette.  
- Très bien jouer Amelia.

Une fois tout les nains libres, Gandalf a mis sa main sur mon épaule blessée, j'ai alors grogné de douleur. Adam a couru pour voir ma peau de l'épaule brûlée au troisième degré. J'ai donc retiré une partie de ma chemise pour regarder ma chair meurtrie. Oin m'a soignée puis a bandé ma blessure en faisant attention de ne pas trop serrer.

- Cela va être douloureux pendant un certain temps. Dit Oin en attachant le bandage.  
- Ne vous en faites pas Oin. Dis-je en regardant bêtement le sol.  
- C'était complètement fou Amelia ! Dit Thorin, la colère clairement audible dans sa voix. Mais vous avez eu le courage de les affronter et pour cela je vous en remercie.  
- Cela me fait plaisir Thorin. Dis-je avec calme, vous êtes mes amis et ma famille, ceux que je me dois de protéger…

a suivre ch5...


	5. fondcomb

-Nana, comment as-tu fait avec ce cri ? demanda mon petit frère.  
-Je ne sais pas, petit frère.  
-Reposez-vous, me dit Balin. Vous êtes à peine capable de tenir debout...  
-Nana, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta mon petit frère.  
-Oui, Adam. Allez, Bilbo sera à mes côtés.

Pendant que les autres cherchaient la grotte des trolls, je restai avec Bilbo. Je pouvais voir Adam avec Bofur, ce qui me fit chaud au coeur. Restant calme, je vis Gandalf arriver vers Bilbo avec une lame elfique. Thorin vint vers moi avec deux épées dans les mains. Je me redressai pour prendre la lame.

-Cette lame vous protégera, me dit Thorin avec calme.  
-Merci, Altesse, pour ce geste, dis-je avec calme.  
-Nana ! Regarde ce que le roi Thorin m'a trouvé ! s'exclama Adam en me montrant un arc. Je vais pouvoir faire du tir à l'arc comme lui ! Dis, je peux aussi apprendre l'épée ?  
-Si tu le désires...Mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider.  
-Je vais lui apprendre l'arc, me dit Kili avec un sourire.  
-Et moi, je vous montrerai l'art de l'épée, renchérit Fili avec un doux sourire.  
-Merci, Fili, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Au même moment, le magicien Radagast est venu parler à Gandalf. Adam était assis sur mes genoux à le regarder. Bofur vint à mes côtés et mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je le regardai calmement avant de mettre ma main sur la sienne. Mais c'est là que nous avons entendu des hurlements ; deux wargs étaient apparus et avaient été tués. On s'est tous regardés avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible. Mais Adam est tombé au sol dans un cri. Apeurée, j'ai vue Kili aller vers lui et le mettre sur son dos. J'étais juste devant eux pour voir Radagast passer devant nous.

-Grande soeur !  
-Amélia, non ! me dit Thorin en me tirant derrière lui.  
-Amélia, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? me demanda Balin.  
-Je ne sais pas, Maître Balin, mes pouvoirs sont trop dangereux...  
-Fais-le, Nana, s'il te plait, me dit Adam. Ça va aller, Nana.

En regardant Adam apeuré, j'ai soupiré, remis l'épée dans son fourreau pour voir les wargs passer près de nous. J'ai donc préparé mes flèches pour en tirer et courir loin d'eux, Adam et les autres me criant quand ils voyaient les wargs derrière moi. Dès que je tirai une flèche, elle brilla, une énorme explosion retentit et je fus propulsée en arrière sur le ventre.

-NANA ! hurla Adam, sous le choc.  
-Non, Adam, reste. Amélia sera correcte.  
-Mais, Papa, Amélia a besoin de moi !  
-Regarde, elle est là...

Je m'étais redressée en hâte pour courir droit sur eux. Gandalf pouvait voir que ma vitesse augmentait à force que je tuais des orcs. Mais, une fois encerclée, je vis Fili en danger. Je courus devant lui pour sentir des griffes dans mon dos. Surpris, Kili tua le warg pour me voir me tenir contre son frère. J'ai serré son vêtement pour continuer à courir sous la rage.

-Kili ! Amélia ! Tuez-les ! nous cria Thorin.  
-Grande soeur ! Derrière toi !  
-Amélia ! Baisse-toi ! me cria Kili.

Dès que je le fis, il tua l'orc qui était derrière moi. Nous nous regardâmes pour tirer sur les wargs et orcs avec nos flèches. Au même moment, Gandalf nous trouva une grotte et nous glissa tous à l'intérieur le plus vite possible. Je poussai Kili et Thorin pour faire de même étant la fernière arrivée. Adam me serra dans ses bras :

-Grande soeur ! Tu n'as rien !  
-Non, ça va...Et toi, petit frère ?  
-Oui. Kili m'a protégé avec Papa.  
-Amélia, votre dos, me dit Fili, inquiet. Vous êtes blessée.

Par douleur, je tombai vers l'avant dans le bras de Fili, qui me rattrapa et se rendis compte que j'étais inconsiente. Comme ils marchaient dans les passages, ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe. J'avas repris connaissance pour mettre mon bras derrière son cou. Fili avait sursauté pour ensuite me regarder calmement. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je me sentais bien faible devant tous. Une fois arrêtés, nous vîmes des efles arriver à dos de cheval. Fili me tint serrée avec Adam, qui tenait la main de Bofur.

-Que font des nains si loin de chez eux ? demanda l'elfe en question.  
-Seigneur Elrond, cher ami.  
-Gandalf, bien le bonjour. C'est étrange que des orcs soient si proches de nos frontières.  
-Il se pourrait bien que ce soit par notre faute.  
-Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thrain, dit Elrond, avec un sourire. J'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi sous la Montagne. Vous me faites penser à lui...  
-Etrange, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.  
-Vous avez un blessé avec vous ? dit Elrond en me voyant contre Fili.  
-Pouvez-vous aider ma grande soeur, seigneur elfe ? Elle a été blessée par un warg.  
-Oui, nos guérisseurs prendront soin d'elle. Veuillez rester à vous reposer en paix.  
-Fili, reste aux côtés d'Amélia.  
-Seigneur Thorin, je serai là, dit Adam avec calme. C'est ma grande soeur arpès tout.

Dès qu'un elfe m'a prise loin de Fili, Adam l'a suivi. J'ai perdu connaissance dès qu'il est venu avec moi. Tout le long que les guérisseurs me soignaient, Adam était à mes côtés et, une fois endormie sur le lit, il est venu contre moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour le voir endormi contre moi avec un sourire. J'ai vu Bofur redresser la tête, soulagé.

-Amélia, tu es réveillée!  
-Oui, Père, je le suis.  
-Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Il n'a pas quitté ton chevet.  
-Adam est jeune, Père, et j'ai été la seule à le soulever. Mais où sommes nous, au juste ?  
-A Fondcombe, cité des Elfes. Je vais informer les autres que tu es debout.  
-Merci pour tout.

À son départ, je me suis changée dans la robe sur le lit pour voir Adam se réveiller. De dos, il a vu les cicatrices pour me serrer contre lui.

a suivre...


	6. sentiment reveler

Une fois convenables je suis sorti avec Adam, on ses diriger vers l'endroit ou tout les autres nains était. Des que nous furent arrivé tout le monde vit Adam courir droit vers eux, bofur la serrer contre lui et mas vue calmement. Bofur est venue droit me serrer contre lui et j'ai répéter se geste si doux, une fois installé à leur coter nous avions alors mangé tous ensembles.

- dit moi Amelia comment vous sentez vous? Me demanda dwalin…  
- je vais bien maitre dwalin, juste mal dans le dos mais sa va…  
- tu nous as inquiéter en tout cas ma chère Amelia ? Me dit gandalf avec un doux sourire  
- j'en suis désoler tous et merci de m'avoir amené ici pour mes blessures…  
- il n'est rien voyons, ses surtout fili que tu devrais remercier il t'a porté jusqu' ici dans ses bras ? me dit Kili avec un rire calme…  
- merci fili pour cela j'apprécie? Dis-je a fili avec un beau sourire…  
- il me fait plaisir Amelia? Dit fili avec une rougeur nouvelle…

après le repas je me suis mis à marcher dans les vastes corridors de fondcomb, en sortant pour aller dans les jardins je pouvais sentir le vent me caresser es joue. Mes cheveux flottais dans les airs au contact du vent, ses la que j'ai sentit quelque choses sur mes épaules. En me retournant j'ai vue fili me placer son manteau sur mes épaules, j'ai rougie pour le serrer a moi et êtres au chaud…

- oh merci fili? Dis-je à fili avec un rougissement...  
- il me fait plaisir Amelia ! dit fili, j'aurais aimé te parler en priver  
- oui bien sur tu n'as qu'a marcher a mes coter? Dis-je avec un sourire  
- bien après les dames…

À ses mot j'ai rougie pour marcher avec lui a mes coter, a la cascade on s'y était arrêter pour saisir sur l'herbes. Jai regarder les étoiles en me couchant totalement, fili as faite de même pour ensuite soupirer. Je let vue se redresser et pencher la tête vers le sol, confus je let regarder pour le voir avec un regard triste.

- pourquoi cette tristesse dans tes yeux fili? Dis-je avec calme  
- rien Amelia, ses justes un truc dans la tête? Me dit fili sans me regarder  
- esse a causes de moi fili  
- non ! Non Amelia ses de mes sentiment envers toi? Me dit fili en me regardant  
- et quel son tes sentiment fili  
- je suis tombé amoureux de toi Amelia, depuis le shire je t'aime… je veux te serrer dans mes bras et te sentir contre moi pour ne plus te voir en danger…

Des que fili mas révéler cela je suis resté surpris, il avait penché la tête vers le sol sans me regarder. Jai été devants lui pour remonter sa tête avec mes deux main et le forcer à me regarder, en fermant les yeux je let tirer vers moi pour unir ses lèvres contre les mienne pour la toute première fois. Sous le choc fili ma serrer contre lui et mas embrassé en retour, je me tenais contre lui pour l'approfondir avant de se lâcher par manque de souffles…

- fili moi aussi je t'aime depuis notre première rencontres ? Dis-je a fili avec un doux sourire  
- oh Amelia je t'aime de tout mon cœur…  
- que dira thorin s'il l'apprend sur nous deux !  
- se n'est pas a lui de dessiner qui j'aime ou non? Me dit fili en m'embrassant de nouveau, je serais toujours la pour toi…  
- alors que fessons nous  
- j'aimerais te tresser une mèches  
- dans se cas fait toi plaisir fili? Dis-je avec un rire  
- merci ma tendre amour? Me dit fili en caressa ma lèvre inferieur…

Tout le long que fili me fit une tresse derrière la tête, j'ai sentit un tout petit poids sur celui-ci. Confus je let pris pour y voir une perles qui était a fili, balin m'en avais parlé et j'ai embrassé fili. Celui-ci mas répondu avant de nous coucher tout les 2 enlacer près de la cascade, lors de mon réveillé jetait de retour dans ma chambre pour voir Adam dormir contre moi. J'ai sourit pour ensuite le réveiller en douceur, on ses habiller pour sortir et retrouver les autres dans une autres chambres.

- papa! Cria Adam une foi sauter dans les bras de Bofur  
- mon garçons bien dormie? Dit Bofur dans un rire  
- oui avec ma grade sœur, ou son les autres papas…  
- il dormes encore? Dit dwalin, fili et thorin son encore endormie  
- je vais donc aller les réveiller? Dis-je avec calme, je dois parler a thorin de toute manière  
- mais nana je veux y aller ? dit Adam en fessant le mou…  
- tu y ras réveiller bilbo il dort encore  
- oh oui j'y vais a tout a l'heur…

des que j'ai marché en directions de la chambre de fili, je let vue endormie avec la poitrine nue. Jai sourit pour m' approcher et caresser ses cheveux, il a ouvert les yeux et mas vue assis sur le lit. Il ses donc redresser pour m'embrasser tendrement, je lui est répondu pour ensuite le voir me tirer dans ses bras.

- bon matin ma tendre  
- toi aussi mon fili, merci pour l'autres nuit  
- il me fait plaisir Amelia  
- lève toi d'accord, je dois aller parler a thorin…  
- d'accord ne sois pas trop longue  
- jamais voyons aller aussi non Adam vas êtres fâcher

A mes mot il a rie pour ensuite se lever, jetait en directions de la chambre de thorin pour en toquer. Au sont de sa voit je suis entré pour le voir assis sur le rebord de la fenêtres, en me regardant je me suis incliner par respect pour aller vers lui. Jai regarder l'extérieur avec calme mais thorin vit la lueur dans mes yeux, j'ai soupirer pour ensuite prendre la paroles calmement…

- merci de nous avoir accepter dans cette quête altesse  
- vous êtes une personne au grand pouvoir Amelia, cela aurais été fou de ma part de ne pas accepter  
- que vas t-il se passer pour moi et mon frère une fois erebor libre, je doute que nous retournions a nôtres ancienne famille? Dis-je avec tristesse…  
- que voulez vous dire Amelia…  
- Adam ses attacher a vous tous et ses rare, je suis heureuse de le voir rire et êtres heureux, mais est ce que cela vas durer ou serons nous contrains de repartir d ou venons…  
- Amelia vous êtes la bien venue avec Adam a erebor, mes neveux se sont attacher a vous 2 comme les autres, certes fili t' aime il me las dit et tu sais qu' un nain n' aime qu' une fois…  
- sa tombe bien je détestait les hommes autres fois, et puis fili mas redonner le gout a la vie comme tout le monde, certes il y a les créature des ombres mais je n'est plus peur d' utiliser mes faculté pour vous aider, je me le suis promis une fois libres de protéger ma famille et mes amis…

en regardant thorin celui-ci ses lever et m'as caresser les joue, confus je let vue me serrer dans ses bras et j'ai faite de même…

a suivre...


	7. blesser

Plus tard, on est sorti manger tous les deux. Adam m'a vu regarder Thorin avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête. Mais il a vu la perle dans une de mes tresses, il a regardé Fili assis à mes côtés et les regards que nous échangions. Kili et Adam avaient pris de l'eau pour la verser sur nos deux têtes. Sous le choc, je me suis retournée vers les deux coupables.

-On a rien fait Nana, dit Adam en éclatant de rire.  
-C'est vrai frérot, affirma Kili.  
-Vous avez trois minutes pour courir.  
-T'es pas sérieuse, on va jouer.  
-Tu prends Adam, je prends Kili ? me demanda Fili.  
-Pas de problème. Tous les coups sont permis...

C'est donc là que je courus derrière Adam. Les nains avaient participé pour aller à l'extérieur. Sous les yeux de Gandalf et des elfes, ils étaient sortis pour regarder notre jeu. J'attrapai Adam pour le faire tourner autour de moi et le chatouiller. En voyant Thorin, on s'est arrêté pour prendre de l'eau et lui jeter dessus. Quand il nous a regardé, on a couru loin de lui. Mais il m'a prise par la taille ainsi qu'Adam. J'ai regardé la rivière avant de nous y pousser tous trois.

-Nana...gémit Adam.  
-Ma vengeance, petit frère, rétorquai-je.  
-Vous avez oser me mouiller, commença Thorin, fâché.  
-Oh, allez, Altesse, riez avec nous, je vous en prie. La vie est meilleure quand on est heureux.

Adam a sauté dans les bras de Thorin qui, surpris, m'a vu faire la même chose. Quand les autres sont arrivés, ils nous ont regardé tous les trois. Thorin a caressé la tête d'Adam et m'a regardée. Avec calme, il m'a tirée contre lui et j'ai souri.

-Oncle Thorin...  
-Allez vous changer, tous les deux, nous dit Thorin.  
-Dis, oncle Thorin, tu pourras m'apprendre à me battre comme toi ?  
-Oui. Allez, va...

J'ai aidé Adam a changé de vêtements et j'ai fait de même. Fili est entré dans ma chambre et a rougi en me voyant en pantalon et ma poitrine uniquement couverte d'un top. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai rougi aussi. Il a fermé la porte et s'est approché pour me regarder. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Je suis descendue vers ses lèvres, son cou, pour m'arrêter sur sa chemise.

-Pardonne-moi, Fili, je...  
-Non, c'est moi, Amelia.  
-Je suis prête pour ma formation.  
-Tu y vas habillée ainsi ? me demanda Fili, surpris.  
-Bien sûr, je cours avec ça. C'est très confortable pour les femmes, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
-C'est bien. Je te trouve belle et désirable.

À ces mots, il vira au rouge tomate. J'ai fait de même en mettant mes bras derrière ma nuque. Il m'a regardé, a mis ses bras de ma taille en les laissant tomber vers le bas. Je défit les lacets de sa chemise pour toucher sa poitrine. Il a frissonné à mon toucher avant de me voir caresser une de ses cicatrices. Je me suis alors appuyée contre lui, une larme coulant sur mes joues.

-Eh, Lia, pourquoi ces larmes ? me demanda Fili.  
-J'ai peur qu'après notre quête, nous soyons obligés de partir...  
-Tu resteras avec moi et les autres à Erebor, Lia. Je veillerai sur toi, je te le promets.  
-Fili, j'ai peur de tous vous perdre. Tu m'as redonné le goût de rire. Je souhaite vivre avec toi mais que diront les autres, je suis...  
-Lia, je serai toujours là pour toi, que tu sois naine, elfe ou même sorcière, je t'aime et tu es celle que je désire, me dit Fili en m'embrassant sur le front.  
-Merci pour ces mots...

Comme nous nous tenions l'un l'autre pour aller nous entraîner, Fili se plaça derrière moi pour me mettre en position. Les autres nous regardait et j'ai vu par la suite Thorin entraîner Adam

avec sa lame. Balin et les autres les regardaient et j'affichai un sourire doux sur mon visage. Au même moment, je partis me promener. En entrant dans le jardin, j'ai admiré la vue autour de moi.

-Vous devez être leur pute pour rester avec eux ? me demanda Lindir.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? répondis-je, surprise.  
-Vous êtes leur pute de voyage, avec ce gamin.  
-Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de mes amis et de mon frère, crétin d'elfe. Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable...  
-Oui, je crois celà, sale garce.  
-Retirez ces mots !

Je le poussai loin de moi en lui offrant un regard haineux. Là-dessus, il me frappa au visage sous les yeux d'Adam. À mon cri, j'a été jetée au sol, en larmes. Adam cria de rage pour le projeter au-delà du balcon devant tout le monde. Thorin m'a vu courir au loin dans la forêt, des larmes dans les yeux. Kili a retenu Adam avant qu'il n'aggrave son cas.

-Je t'interdis de frapper ma soeur ! cria Adam avec colère.  
-Tu vas le regretter, gamin, jura Lindir.  
-Vous avez osé frapper ma fille ? renchérit Bofur, la haine transparaissant dans sa voix.  
-Pour qui se prend-elle ? Ce n'est que votre pute...

Dès qu'il dit cela, Fili le frappa violemment au visage. Thorin et les autres étaient surpris de ce genre de comportement. Hélas, après ce coup, il courut droit dans ma direction. Je continuai de courrir sans ralentir avant de me prendre les pieds dans une racine. Je tombai au sol, roulant jusqu'à un champ de hautes herbes, où je restai à sanglotter.

-Amelia ! Amelia, où es-tu ? criait Fili.  
Je ne répondis pas, reniflant en me tenant la joue.  
-Grande soeur ! Nana, où es-tu ? cria à son tour Adam.  
-Elle est là ! finit par crier Kili.

Aussitôt, Fili, Kili et Adam courrurent droit dans ma direction. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes quand je sentis Fili caresser doucement mon bras. Je redressai la tête, le laissant voir la blessure que j'avais au visage. Il la toucha avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'y serrer. Adam m'a également serré contre lui, tout comme Kili, soulagé. Nous somme ensuite revenus à Fondcombe et j'ai vu Thorin me regarder à travers mes cheveux.

-Laissez-moi voir, Amelia, dit calmement Thorin.  
-Ca va...Je vais bien...  
-Ne dis pas cela, intervint Bofur. Il n'avait pas le droit de te frapper.  
-Le Seigneur Elrond lui a passé un savon dès qu'il l'a su.

Comme Thorin dégageait mes cheveux, je détournai le regard. Il vit ma joue meurtrie et mes lèvres fendues. Il les toucha et je tremblai de peur. Tristement, il caressa ma joue et me serra dans ses bras. Comme tous dormaient ensemble, Adam était près de Bofur, j'étais contre Fili, endormie dans ses bras, serrant avec force sa chemise.

-Comment va Amelia ? demanda Bilbo.  
-Elle s'est endormie, dit Fili en me regardant.  
-Pourquoi Lindil l'a-t-il frappée ? Je n'ai pas compris.  
-Il croyait qu'Amelia était notre pute et elle n'a pas apprécié. C'est là qu'il l'a frappée.  
-Elle va s'en sortir, dit Thorin. Reposez-vous.

Lorsque Fili m'a regardé dormir, il a vu ma joue meurtrie. Il la caressa, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je le regardai s'approcher et m'embrasser sans que les autres ne le voit. Je lui répondis par un sourire.  
Soudain, je vis la dame nous regarder. Surpris, on se releva tout deux pour la voir nous faire des signes. On la suivit dans une salle et elle regarda ma joue.

-Elle va guérir mon enfant, m'assura-t-elle avec un doux sourire.  
-Merci, Dame Galadriel, répondis-je.  
-J'ai à parler à votre compagnon en privé. J'ai demandé à ce que vous donne au chambre. Melwen vous y conduira, dit Galadriel en désignant une femme elfe.  
-D'accord, merci.

Lors de mon départ avec Melwen, Fili et Galadriel parlèrent en privé. Elle lui avait montré son bol pour y verser de l'eau. Il y avait regardé, confus, y découvrant des images du passé et du futur. Surpris, il avait vu des corps partout, des flammes, et Adam pleurer sur mon corps et après Erebor.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
-Que le futur est incertain, jeune prince.  
-Mais, Amelia, elle est...  
-C'est une terrienne, tout comme son frère Adam. Aussi longtemps qu'elle sera  
avec vous, elle ne craindra rien. Jurer de veiller sur elle en tout temps.

Plus tard, Fili revint dans ma chambre pour me voir. Il ferma la porte et je me jetai dans ses bras. Nous nous regardâmes et, l'embrassant tendrement, je retirai sa chemise. Fili dut sentir ce que je faisais car il dénoua le noeud de ma robe pour la laisser tomber au sol. Je rougis quand il regarda mes cicatrices et les caressa, me faisant trembler.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, Lia ?  
-C'est mon père qui m'a fait cela, autrefois.  
-Tant que je vivrai, je te protègerai, Lia, dit Fili.  
-Merci, Fili, tu es si gentil.

Le lendemain, Fili se réveilla et me trouva endormie à ses côtés. Il sourit à la pensée de ce que nous avions fait la nuit dernière. Une fois habillé, il me vit me réveiller et le regarder. J'ai enfilé mes vêtements avant de laisser Fili caresser ma joue. Je sanglottai encore un peu avant de voir le Seigneur Elrond entrer et nous regarder. Il s'approcha pour examiner ma joue et mes lèvres.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que Lindir vous a fait.  
-Il se peut mais, la prochaine fois, je laisserai votre elfe aux mains de ma famille.  
-Je suis venu pour relever votre identité.  
-Je sais que je suis une terrienne, mais n'importe laquelle : je suis une princesse terrienne, dernière représentante de mon peuple avec mon petit frère.  
-Mais !? Comment savez-vous...  
-Quand j'ai sauvé ma famille des trolls, j'ai entendu les arbres murmurer.  
-Mais, tu n'es pas elfe, Lia ? demanda Fili.  
-Je sais. Mais, Seigneur Elrond, si je venais à mourir avec les autres, promettez-moi de former Adam afin qu'il puisse utiliser ses dons. Il aime bien Estel, un garçon de son âge.  
-Je vous le promets, Dame Amelia. Mai restez à Fondcombe.  
-Vous savez que je ne peux rester. J'ai passé un pacte avec Thorin, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je vaus conquérir Erebor et y détruire toute forme de mal.  
-Vous voulez mourir pour eux alors que vous les connaissez à peine...  
-Seigneur Elrond, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai remis ma vie et celle de mon frère entre les mains de Thorin et de sa compagnie. Si je devais mourir, j'amènerais des ombres avec moi.

À cette révélation, il soupira avant de me regarder. Une fois sorti, Fili retourna vers les autres. Je suivis le Seigneur Elrond vers la salle du Conseil des Gardiens. Gandalf était là, me souriant. Galadriel me regardait. Et je vis trois autres sorciers arriver. Ils se sont placés devant moi avec calme.

-Ma chère Amelia, voici les gardiens de la Terre du Milieu, me dit le Seigneur Elrond.  
-Bienvenue, princesse Amelia, dit Galadriel.  
-Vous êtes donc la terrienne dont tout le monde parle...  
-Oui. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je au sorcier blanc.  
-Ma chère Amelia, voici Gandalf le blanc. Tu connais déjà Radagast le brun et voici Lumina, la mage mauve gardienne de la protection de la Terre du Milieu.  
-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandai-je à Gandalf.  
-Nous sommes ici pour parler de vous et de votre frère.  
-En quoi tout cela concerne-t-il mon frère ?

Comme Gandalf et les autres me parlaient avec calme, j'étais appuyée contre un pilier en les regardant discuter. Une fois, je me suis redressée, me suis avancée vers la table et y ai abbatu mon poing pour que tous me regardent. Lumina a vu de la peur dans mes yeux, mais aussi du courage. Gandalf m'a regardée, comme Saroumane, Radagast et Elrond.

-Je sais que votre rôle est de protéger les terriens, mais je ne suis pas seulement une princesse, je suis aussi une combattante. Ma famille et mes frères d'armes ont vu mes pouvoirs et ceux de mon frère. Je demande que vous acceptier que je quitte Fondcombe pour aller vivre à Erebor.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec ces nains ! objecta Saroumane.  
-Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! J'ai fait une promesse à Thorin et je l'aiderai à récupérer Erebor. Adam me suivra pour y grandir comme il se doit.  
-Mais, princesse, nous comprenons. Mais vous allez mourir à Erebor, dit Elrond, inquiet.  
-Soit, alors je ne crains pas la mort une seconde fois. Et puis, qui d'entre vous est prêt à faire de même pour ramener la paix ? Je ne suis pas elfe, sorcière ou même hobbite, je suis moi, et fière d'être ce que je suis. Je n'ai aucune honte à être différente.  
-Et c'est pour cette raison que vous ferez une bonne reine dans les temps à venir, dit Galadriel d'une voix douce. J'ai promis à votre compagnon d'être à vos côtés et je le ferai.  
-Merci, Dame Galadriel.  
-Je ferai de même, ma très chère enfant, dit Gandalf.  
-Moi de même, ma petite, dirent en choeur Lumina et Radagast.  
-Je persiste à croire qu'il n'est pas souhaitable de la laisser partir.  
-Maître Saroumane, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous appartiens pas, rétorquai-je. Je suis Amelia Savard, princesse terrienne et membre de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield. Je dois ma vie à Thorin et à ma nouvelle famille.  
-Que deviendrez-vous, à récupérer Erebor...  
-Je ne suis pas seule et les Valars peuvent m'éclairer de leurs murmures.  
-Alors je crois, Amelia, que tu mérites un cadeau.  
Galadriel mit à mon cou un collier des Eldar de la Lorien. Radagast, Lumina et Gandalf me remirent un bracelet avec le dessin des terriens dessus.

À suivre...


End file.
